The SAX Twins
by Samantha Vampyri
Summary: Kurt is having having a fairly normal day when he runs into a homeless girl who claims to be his sister! Have will this girl affect his life?
1. Who?

**Hi . . . This is my first fan fiction so . . . Tell me what you think!**

I yawned as I woke up to face yet another day of tiresome Algebra and Chemistry. "Ugh!" I complained to the wall. Why Me? Why school? Why today?

I decided to get up and get dressed to face the hurricane that was breakfast in the Xavier Institute. "Kurt! Come ON!" Kitty shouted from down the hall. "Or we're not going to get any bacon!" Like I care about the bacon. I never get any anyway. I hate bacon.

"Yeah, Yeah." I yelled back down the hall. "Go ahead without me." Kitty just shrugged and took off down the stairs. Today, especially today, I just needed to be alone. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed. I opened THE locket. The locket that I've had since before my parents adopted me. The locket that Mystique and *gulp* my father must have given me. Why did Mystique have to be my mother? I wonder if SHE would tell me who my father is.

The date on the inside of the lid in curly script was this date but about 18 years ago. January 16, 1992. I have always believed that it was my birth date. Even though we celebrate it in August, on the day my parents adopted me. On the other side of the locket is a golden rose that if you turn it to the right it plays a lovely tune, which I found out when I was little that nobody else, could hear. I knew that their was a secret that the locket held, but I just couldn't figure it out. I have been trying for years, but I just . . .

Nobody knows about this locket other than me . . . and I would like to keep it that way.

"KURT! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Kitty screamed across the house.

I hadn't realized so much time had passed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled under my breath as I teleported across the room to get my transmitter then down to the garage.

"Hurry up and put your transmitter on and let's go!" So I put my transmitter on and hopped in the car, praying to God that Kitty doesn't crash . . . again. "Kitty . . . "

"What?"

"SLOW DOWN!"

_Arriving at the school: _

"Run Kurt, run!" Kitty said as we were running to the school.

"I AM!" Suddenly, I heard a sound so eerily familiar that I stopped in my tracks. Kitty just ran past me saying, "Fine. Stop. I'm NOT going to be late!"

I found out later that she WAS late. And I had to deal with a very irritated Kitty.

I just ignored her and turned to the sound. The sound that I had heard in only one place before, the locket. How? Who? Why? When I turned I saw that the sound was coming from a homeless person playing an old beat-up guitar.

I couldn't even tell if the homeless person was a guy or a girl because they were covered from head to toe in a black overcoat that was filled with holes and was threadbare in some places. The hood covered their face completely.

I did the only thing I could do at that point. I walked toward the hooded figure.

When I arrived at the foot of their old and ratty blanket, I noticed that I started swaying in time to the music. I realized when I saw the glass jar at their feet, that they needed money. So I pulled all the money from my pocket, a 20 dollar bill, and dropped it in the jar. The hood looked up.

In a voice that was mysteriously familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, but obviously female, said "Sean?"

**Who can guess who the homeless person might be? Any and all suggestions will be taken into consideration . . . so REVIEW! By the way, do any of you X-Men: Evolution fans out there know if he calls his watch his transmitter? Sorry it was kind of short. Thanks!**

_**Sam**_


	2. Kelley or Kitty: Punishment ShowDown

**Hey readers! What's up! Sam is back! Sorry it's been so long . . . I had stuff going on but I'm back! So anyway, Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them; they help me out a lot and a special shout-out to SSfan, Thanks. Thanks for your info. Anyway, the story is taking an interesting turn today. You'll see what I'm talking about in a minute. Thanks again and enjoy.**

"Who?" was the only thing I could think of saying. Why was her voice familiar? I know that I have never seen this person before and yet . . . Why did the name Sean strike a cord? Why did it feel . . . right?

"Sean." The hooded girl said as she stood up.

I had a gut-feeling that I really didn't want to know who she was or what she wanted. So I just ran inside the school, praying to God that she wouldn't follow me. Then I ran into the principal. I mean _literally _ran into the principal.

"Oh . . . Hi, Mr. Kelley." I said as I was standing up.

"Mr. Wegner, you are an hour late young man." Mr. Kelley said eerily calm as I helped him to get back on his feet. An hour . . . I spent a whole hour just listening to that girl. How is that even possible?

"Oh, I'm sorry sir."

"You should be." Oh no, not again.

"Detention, 2 weeks." Ugh.

"Yes, sir" I mumbled.

"Good boy, now off to class." Mr. Kelley said as he turned around. I stuck my tongue out at him the moment his back was turned, and then I took off, running as fast as I could to my class.

"Ah crap! Ms. Bentley is going to kill me."

_At Lunch:_

"I was SO freaking late Kurt. I nearly died of embarrassment!"

Who was that girl? Why did act like she knew me? DO I know her? I am pretty sure that I have never seen her before and yet. She just seemed so familiar. Who is she?

"Ah, earth to Kurt! Anybody home?" Kitty said as she bopped me on top of my head.

"Hey! Kitty!" I said as I rubbed my head.

"Good. So there IS somebody in that empty head of yours."

"What did I do THIS time?"

"OH, Nothing." Uh oh.

"You just made me so late that I got detention for 3 days." She said.

"Oh Please Kitty! I got detention for TWO weeks. Grow up!"

She looked at me like I just grew another head. "Two weeks? Why? I didn't think you were THAT far behind me. What did you do?"

That is what she said. But it sounded like "TwoweeksWhyIdidn'!"

"Calm down Kit-"

"I will not calm down. Now spill, tell me what you did!"

" …"

"Eh? Speak up Kurt!"

"I RAN OVER MR. KELLEY! OKAY!" There was dead silence in the room.

"Oh . . . I didn't know okay. Is there anything else on your mind . . .?" She asked me. She looked kinda scared.

"Yeah . . . I was an hour late too. Hey, sorry Kitty. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"Hey, its o-" She looked extremely confused. "An hour late? But how? You were right behind me!"

"Yeah . . ."

"So what HAPPENED?" Kitty demanded.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

She put on a face. "Nothing? Nothing happened in an hour? Yeah, right! Tell me what you did for that hour! Come on, Kurt!"

I shook my head again. "Nothing happened." Should I tell Kitty the truth? It was so strange. I'm not sure I could explain it right. Besides, This feels to personal to share, like only I'm suppose to know about it. What should I do?

**So . . . What do you people think? What should Kurt tell Kitty? Again, Sorry it took me SO long to write this. I'll try to be better. Read & Review! Every Review is important for the story. Thanks!**

_**Sam**_


	3. Dad?

**Hey guys . . . . Ok I know everyone hates me right now but I am writing 5 other stories as well, so give me a break and join the line of haters. I promise to try and be better, but it's hard with stupid school and stuff so . . . . yeah. You guys might want to try my other stories as well . . . Monster Inside is pretty popular . . . so . . . enjoy!**

"Kitty," why does this have to be so difficult? "I . . . met someone."

"You met someone? So you miss an hour of school, because you met someone?" she asked confused. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to be able to explain it properly.

"Never mind, Kitty." I said. What am I to do?

"Hello? Kurt?" Sean . . .

I looked around. Who said that! "Sorry Kitty! I've . . . got to go." I said as I disappeared to the front of the school, hoping against hope that the girl would be there.

"Hello?" I called, "Anyone there?"

"Sean?" She said from around the corner of the building next door. I realized that she had a small boy with her. I wonder if she had him with her before.

"Hey! You! I have some questions for you!" I yelled walking towards her.

She nodded, "I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability."

Which question first? "How do you know that song?" I asked her.

She reached down the neck of her cloak and pulled out a locket. "This is how." She opened it to hear the beautiful music that no one else could hear. She must have wound it up earlier.

I gulped, okay next question. "Why do you call me Sean?" She looked up.

"Because that is your name." She said as if it was obvious.

"But, how do you know that is my name?" I asked slightly exasperated. She turned the rose in the locket 3 full turns then a quarter turn to the left and it opened. I mean the rose and the plate it was on opened to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside that compartment was a picture. I, curious, immediately did that to mine, to find a picture inside my as well. "What?" I took the picture out to look at it. It held a family; a blurry, normal-looking father, Mystique, and two small babies on their laps. Both of the children had the blue fur that Mystique has, but had black hair like the father. I turned the picture over to find names on the back. Over Mystique said, 'Melody Barns-Xavier'. Over the young boy said, 'Sean Alexander Xavier'. Over the young girl, it said 'Susan Alexis Xavier'. In between the children it said, 'The SAX Twins'. Finally, Kurt got to the father. It said, 'Charles Xavier'. Kurt had to read that twice.

"Professor?" He asked himself. Is it really you in this picture? Kurt, now Sean, blacked out onto the pavement.

**Ok, now you guys have your answers. It even kind of describes how Susan looks. Yes, the hooded girl is Susan. I hope you guys enjoyed this new segment of The SAX twins. Plus now the name makes sense! Sorry it was so short! Love ya, Readers! R&R! **

_**Sam**_


End file.
